


baby talk

by fullmetalscully



Series: Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, baby talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalscully/pseuds/fullmetalscully
Summary: Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2020 Day 1 - Family or Love or Baby-talk
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758241
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36
Collections: Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2020





	baby talk

**Author's Note:**

> thank you  waddiwasiwitch for creating such a lovely event for us to celebrate the mothers of fma

Roy’s head cocked to the side as he heard something he never expected. Pausing in his writing, he put the pen down and listened closer.

“Who’s the most beautiful girl in the world?” a voice cooed.

A grin broke out over his face.

“Who is it?” his wife continued. “Is it you? Is it? Yes, it is,” she gushed as a child giggled happily then squealed.

Putting his pen down, Roy made his way through to the living room and paused in the doorway. He leaned against the doorframe and took in the sight before him. Crossing his arms and hooking an ankle over the other, he observed the mother and daughter in a quiet moment.

“Who has the most perfect set of eyes?” Riza smiled as she taped one side of their daughter’s nappy together. “You have your Daddy’s eyes, my girl,” Riza giggled. “And who has the cutest little nose?”

Riza had finished her task and removed her gloves, putting them to the side so a clean finger could rise to tap the baby’s nose. It made their daughter giggle and Roy’s heart soared inside his chest.

“And your little chubby cheeks are so pretty, my darling.” Placing her hands underneath their daughter’s arms, she lifted her high in the air as she squealed happily again, before bringing her down so Riza could kiss both cheeks, her forehead, then her nose.

Roy couldn’t help but let out a laugh as he witnessed the beautiful exchange.

“What?” Riza asked defensively, her cheeks turning pink in embarrassment of being caught. However, her happy smile never left her face.

“Nothing,” he replied, shaking his head. Pushing off the doorframe he approached slowly as Riza settled their child on her hip. “I’ve never heard you speak like that before,” he revealed. “It suits you.”

“She brings it out in me,” Riza mumbled, still sounding slightly embarrassed as she bounced the baby on her hip.

“I’m glad.” Roy cupped his daughter’s head and leaned in close, kissing her forehead. “It was wonderful to see. Just like you are, Super Mum.”

“Well, I don’t know about that,” Riza argued quietly. Her expression softened as her eyes fell upon her daughter’s face.

“You are,” he replied earnestly. He wrapped an arm around her waist and stepped in close. “You always will be to me. You’re the best mother, Riza.” He pecked her cheek. “And she _is_ the most beautiful girl in the world,” he added, nodding to his daughter. “Sorry,” he winked as he teased.

“I agree,” Riza replied as she ran a hand through the child’s dark locks.

““Good genes”, as Hughes calls it. Although, she _is_ beautiful because her Mama is gorgeous.”

“Shut up,” she muttered and rolled her eyes, but grinned all the same.

“Never,” Roy replied vehemently. He leaned in close once more and kissed her while their daughter garbled happily in his wife’s arms.


End file.
